


Man or Machine: Which Will She Choose? The Answer INSIDE!

by Caedmon



Series: Clickbait: A Porny Love Story [3]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, F/M, Mutual Pining, Oral Sex, Pining, Porn Watching, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-07-30 13:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20097841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: Rose and the Doctor have had something of friends-with-benefits arrangement for the last couple of months. A couple of times a week, they'll watch porn together, then go where the mood leads them (hint: it always leads to mind-blowing sex). But Rose longs for more.On the planet Emiea IV, Rose wanders into a sex shop and wonders about branching out in the bedroom with the Doctor. Well, the media room, anyway.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is the third story in a very, very smutty series. This story uses vulgar euphemisms and is extremely graphic. Caveat emptor.

Rose looked around the crowded marketplace, taking in the sights, sounds, and smells. Even though she was on a planet she’d never even heard of before today, somewhere on the opposite side of the Milky Way from Earth, the atmosphere was familiar. Merchants lined the streets, selling their goods and services, competing to attract the attention of passers-by. Most planets or cultures had something very similar, but this particular marketplace was slightly more Earthlike, given that the planet they were on, Emiea IV, was a human colony, one that was very interested in what it called ‘Old Earth’. There was a powerful nostalgia factor here, and the Emieans liked to do things by the ‘old ways’ as much as possible. That led to a hodgepodge of culture, some from hundreds of years before Rose’s own time, some familiar to her, and other things that were wildly futuristic. It was fascinating, and she enjoyed exploring everything she could find.

The people bustling by in the crowds and manning their shops looked just like regular humans, but slightly larger. The Doctor had explained that the size difference was due to a higher concentration of oxygen in Emiea IV’s atmosphere, and that creatures in the actual Earth’s history had been freakishly large, too, when there was more oxygen. They wore clothes that looked similar to what you might see in India on Earth in Rose’s time: brightly colored saris for the women and loose-fitting trousers with tunics for the men. 

It wasn’t a terribly dramatic difference, Rose thought, but everyone around her was several inches taller than she - except some of the children she saw. She wasn’t the least bit intimidated, though: the Emieans were a very friendly lot, and everyone she’d met had been quite kind. It was safe enough, in fact, that the Doctor had wandered off in search of some part for the TARDIS, leaving her to explore all on her own with the credit stick. He’d told her the stick had an infinite supply of credits and she should enjoy herself, feeling free to buy anything she fancied. He’d find her when he was done, he’d said, then squeezed her hand and waved, setting out on his own. She’d watched him go, unable to stop the way her heart went pitter-pat when she looked at him - even when he was walking away. 

It was pathetic, how in love she was with him, but she couldn’t help herself. She’d been in love with him since shortly after she’d met him, in fact, when he was still all leather and brooding and big ears. That feeling had not died when he regenerated. After a short period of time getting used to his new looks and mannerisms, she found that she loved him just as much now as she had then - possibly even more. Her only regret was that she hadn’t had the bright idea to watch a porn film with him before he regenerated. 

Well, that wasn’t her _only_ regret. She wished desperately that he could love her the way she loved him, but she’d figured out long ago that he simply wasn’t capable of feeling that way about her - possibly about anyone. He cared about her, certainly, and she knew without a doubt that she was his favorite human. He may have even loved her as best he could, but he wasn’t _in love with_ her. That would be entirely too domestic, and even though this new body was slightly less averse to domestics, she knew he just wasn’t capable of loving her the way she wanted, the way she craved. The Doctor was nearly eternal - he didn’t attach himself to human lives, considering they were so depressingly short compared to his. Rose knew that he had known loss unlike anything she’d ever be able to comprehend, and that as a result, he was quick to move on. Someday, the day was going to come when he would move on from their friendship, just as he had Sarah Jane’s, so she was determined to make the best of the time they had together and take any and all affections he was willing to give. That had been her mindset from very early in her time traveling with him, and it was even more firmly ingrained in her now, after being with him for nearly two years. 

She’d suspected, though, due to some offhand comments he’d made, that he _was_ capable of some level of sexual attraction. She’d started to wonder about that long, long ago, almost as soon as she’d met him, pondering whether he could ever possibly want her sexually, even if he couldn’t romantically. But then he’d regenerated. At first, things had been aloof, but that hadn’t lasted very long. His new, tactile body had demanded to have its little cravings for touch (and sometimes taste) satisfied, and had created even more questions in her mind as to whether he could ever want her. His little foray with Reinette Poisson had erased all doubt that he _was_, in fact, a sexual creature. After they’d made up from that falling-out, Rose had started to pay even closer attention to him and the possibility that he may be physically attracted to her. Over time, she’d become more and more convinced that although he didn’t love her, he _did_ want her, and had set about testing her theory, flirting and hoping to get a reaction from him. Nearly all her experiments had been positive, and she’d been thrilled. He still wouldn’t be able to return her love, and that was sad, but the possibility of a physical relationship with him had been more than enough. Or so she told herself.

So after they left Krop Tor two months ago, when he’d come into the media room after weeks of flirting just as she was about to watch a porn film and get herself off, she’d taken a risk and invited him to stay. The results had been better than she’d expected, and she’d sucked him off that night while he fingered her. 

But she hadn’t had the nerve to ask to do it again. For weeks, she’d wanted to, and had even gone to the media room every night without a bra and knickers, in case she worked up the nerve to try and seduce him again. But every night after that first encounter, she’d been unable to get the words out. It went on like that for a month, her sitting there on the couch knickerless and randy and wishing she could just ask for what she wanted. But it didn’t happen, and every day, she tried to convince herself that even if what they’d shared only happened once, that was more than enough. She could be happy with that. 

Then, five weeks ago, he’d surprised her when they returned from the planet Raihness and he’d put on a porn film. That night, he’d made her feel things she’d never felt before, had never even dreamed were possible. She was absolutely certain that no matter what she did for the rest of her life, no other man would ever be able to make her feel the way that he had that night. The Doctor had not only stolen her heart, ensuring she would never be able to love another man, he'd set the bar so high sexually, she knew no other man would ever be able to clear it. He’d effectively ruined her for all other men. 

She’d been unable to stop herself from kissing him when they finished that night, but hadn’t let herself reveal all, afraid of scaring him off. She’d forced herself to put on her clothes when he pulled out of her, and had allowed herself only give him a friendly hug after. Rose couldn’t help loving him, but she _could_ help throwing herself at him, emotionally or romantically. If he’d wanted that, he’d have let her know ages ago. This was just sex between friends, and she was fine with that. Honestly. She could make that work, and wouldn’t press for more - no matter how much she wanted it. 

Two nights later, she’d put on another porn film for them to watch, and they’d had sex again. It had been even more mind-blowing than the first time, if such a thing were even possible. Three nights after _that_, the Doctor had put on a porn film and they’d fucked again. Then, two nights later, they’d watched another film and fucked yet again. Every time, she fell a little deeper in love with him. 

Very quickly, they’d fallen into a little pattern. A couple times a week, one or the other of them would suggest they watch an x-rated film. They’d watch for a while, making jokes and lightly snarky comments about the film, until one or the other of them would make a move on the other. Very soon after that first touch, they’d be fucking like rabbits, doing their best to bring each other to the heights of passion over and over. The Doctor’s stamina was unbelievable, and things didn’t stop when he came. He could come over and over without stopping, fucking Rose until she was limp with exhaustion. She loved when he made her feel helpless, like the master of time and space that he was, and the Doctor certainly didn’t seem to mind. He also didn’t mind the dirty talk she enjoyed, and seemed to enjoy it himself. He loved wordplay, she knew, and had one hell of a gob. Falling into the dirty talk had seemed very natural for him - just as she’d hoped it would be. 

Sexually, they were as compatible as two people could possibly be. 

But when they finished, they never lingered in each other’s arms. They’d put their clothes back on, hugged each other, and Rose would kiss his cheek before she went to shower and then to bed - where she dreamed of him holding her, touching her, telling her he loved her as they revelled in the afterglow of their lovemaking. 

They never acknowledged what they were doing outside of the media room. Anywhere else on the TARDIS, at any other time, they were just as they’d always been - best friends. They laughed, they joked, they held hands, they saved entire worlds, they ran from danger. But they never, ever mentioned what went on inside the media room outside of those four walls. It was an odd little arrangement, but if that’s the way it needed to be in order for her to be close to the Doctor, she’d do what she had to. Whatever it took. Being with him was all she wanted out of her life: she wanted to be with him forever, but if she were being honest, she wasn’t sure she’d be able to handle the long term emotional strain of being in love and having sex with someone who didn’t love her in return. The Doctor loved her in his way, she knew, and the sex was _amazing_. It let her pretend for just a little while that he was in love with her and what they were doing was an expression of that love. But he wasn’t and it wasn’t, and she knew that. To him, what they were doing was just… fucking.

It hurt, but Rose was willing to take whatever she could from the relationship. Sex was easy and something she very much enjoyed. And if that was all he was capable of, well, she’d shag him rotten every last chance she got and be grateful for it. 

But she loved him so much, just so bloody much…

Rose shook her head to clear it, bringing herself out of her mental meanderings and back to the present. The marketplace was teeming with activity, and Rose chose to focus her attention on that instead of her unrequited love for the Doctor. There was no telling how long it would take him to track down the part he was looking for, but she knew him well enough to know that once he had it, he’d be anxious to get back to the ship and tinker. She may not have much time to browse, and needed to take advantage of the time she had. 

She looked around the familiar sights, mixed in with the futuristic and alien. The settlers had done extensive terraforming to the planet when they’d colonized, so they were able to grow various crops from Earth. There were apples and potatoes and corn, but there were also exotic, bizarre-looking fruits and vegetables that Rose couldn’t decide if she was eager or hesitant to try. There were shops with jewelry and art and even books - all things that felt like ‘home’ to Rose. 

One little shop stood slightly apart from the others, with no adornments to let you know what was sold inside. As she watched, an Emeian man and woman exited through the front of the shop, the man tucking a plain-wrapped package into his bag, the woman flushing becomingly. Intrigued, Rose went to the front door and stepped inside, looking around. 

“Hey! No kids!” shouted the proprietor from behind the counter, rushing around and waving her arms. 

“I’m not a child, I’m an off-worlder. A human, from Earth,” Rose explained patiently, having been mistaken for a child multiple times already. 

The proprietor, a tall woman with raven hair, looked her up and down. “An off-worlder, you say? Are you of age?”

“I am on Earth,” Rose said with a smile. “I’m twenty-one.”

“Well, our legal age is nineteen summers, so you’re welcome,” the woman said, stepping back and making a sweeping, welcoming gesture into her shop. “My name is Donia, and I own this shop.”

Rose smiled at the woman and stepped inside. “Hello, Donia. I’m Rose. What do you sell here?”

“Sexual aids,” Donia said simply, without shame. “Toys and devices from Old Earth to help people - and couples - achieve greater sexual pleasure.”

Rose looked around the shop. Sure enough, there were sex toys on display, in all colors and shapes. Most of them looked familiar, but some of them were a bit unusual-looking.

“Are you looking for something in particular?” Donia asked kindly. “Something for yourself? Or perhaps yourself and a partner?”

Rose wasn’t entirely sure how to answer that. She had a vibrator on the TARDIS, of course, one she’d nearly run to death in the two years she’d been traveling with the Doctor. It had been a faithful friend, getting her through many long, lonely nights, but she had to admit, she could use an upgrade. 

“Um, for myself, primarily,” Rose said, flushing just a bit. 

“Alright, then. What are you interested in?”

“I don’t know. I’ve never had much experience with sex toys. Just a vibrator, I guess?”

Donia gave her an understanding smile. “Can I make some suggestions, or would that be too forward of me?”

Rose smiled in return. “No, not at all. Please do.”

Over the next twenty minutes, Donia showed Rose a dizzying array of sex toys, and Rose found herself wanting to buy them all. Donia showed her wands, dildoes, vibrators that thrusted, little machines that would suck her clit, curved vibrators that would stimulate her g-spot, and several toys that would perform two or more functions at once. She even showed Rose a few anal toys, piquing her curiosity. Mickey had been fond of ‘the back door’, as he called it, and had encouraged Rose to branch out and try it. She had been surprised to find that she enjoyed having sex that way, but they’d never used any toys. Rose was intrigued, and wondered what the Doctor would think if she asked him to try some ‘back door’ activities.

Some of the toys were biotuned, meaning that they would feed off the hormonal response of the user. The more turned on she got, the harder the toys would vibrate, thrust, or suck, increasing her pleasure. It was all very enticing, and Rose was fully prepared to make quite a large purchase. Sex with the Doctor was more than wonderful, but she worried he might get sick of it soon and she’d go back to masturbating alone in the shower while daydreaming of him. If she were able to better see to her own needs, perhaps when the novelty of sex with a human wore off for the Doctor, Rose wouldn’t be _quite_ so devastated. 

She was just wondering if she’d be able to sneak her purchases back to the TARDIS and into her room before the Doctor caught her when she spotted a toy that looked exactly like a banana and grinned. She reached for it, picking it up and turning it on, letting it vibrate in her hand and wondering what the Doctor would say if she brought _that_ into the media room the next time they watched a film. 

“There you are!”

Rose blanched and turned slowly to face the Doctor. He was looking around the shop curiously, and she could see the moment he realized what kind of shop he was in written all over his face. His eyes darkened and the open, pleasant expression he’d been wearing morphed into a smirk. She felt her insides go all wibbly - she’d been on the receiving end of that smirk several times in the media room, and it always ended in knee-shaking pleasure for her. That she was seeing it now, surrounded by sex toys, made her pulse spike. 

The Doctor’s eyes finally landed on her, and his smirk grew. Bloody hell, it was twice as potent when it was aimed at her.

“What’s that in your hand, there, Rose?” he asked, one brow raised.

She did her best to tamp down the riot of butterflies she felt in her chest. If he wanted to play, she could play along. 

“It’s a vibrator, Doctor.”

“I see. And what do you plan to do with that?”

She cocked her hip a little and her tongue touched the corner of her mouth. “What does one _normally_ do with a vibrator?” she asked, coy.

His eyes darkened further and she bit her lip.

“I take it you know each other?” Donia asked, breaking the moment. 

“What? Oh! Yes. Doctor, this is Donia. She’s the proprietor. Donia, this is the Doctor. I…” She hesitated for a moment, then finished. “Travel with him,” she said. 

“Pleased to meet you,” the Doctor said, sexy smirk gone, replaced by his usual friendly smile. “Lovely shop you have. Love a little shop.”

“Thank you,” Donia answered, shaking his hand. 

“So you’ve been taking care of Rose, eh?” the Doctor said, jamming his hands in his pockets and rolling up onto his toes with a smile. “Tricky customer, is she?”

“I’ve been helping her select a device to meet her needs,” Donia replied levelly. 

“And hopefully she can have fun with, too. What are you finding, Rose?”

She wasn’t entirely sure how to respond to that and glanced down at the banana vibrator in her hand. Should she tell him she was looking for toys so she’d have something to fall back on when he eventually grew tired of her? It was true, but she didn’t think that was the right thing to say. Her mind racing, she tried to come up with the right words. 

A gentle hand appeared on her shoulder, and Rose looked up into Donia’s green eyes. “Are you not comfortable with the Doctor here?” she asked gently. “I’ll ask him to leave so you can shop in privacy, if you’d prefer.”

Rose shook her head. “No, it’s fine. He’s fine. He and I… We…” She glanced up at the Doctor to see that he looked _very_ interested in what she was about to say. She took a steadying breath and smiled at Donia. “The Doctor and me, we’re sexual partners. We’ve just never used toys. Never even talked about it, really, so this is all new territory for us.”

Donia’s eyes lit up a bit. “Is that so? Well, I’m happy to introduce you to toys to enjoy together, if you think you’d like to try…”

She glanced at the Doctor again and he gave a minute nod. She answered it, then turned back to Donia. “Yes, I think we’d enjoy that.”

“Excellent! Toys are meant to be shared, after all.”

“So!” the Doctor started, now that he had been granted permission to stay. “What have you picked out for us so far, hmm?” He stepped up to the counter to look at the range of toys Rose had been looking at. “Anything interesting?”

Donia launched into her spiel, the same information and demonstrations she’d been giving Rose, and the Doctor looked deeply engrossed in the topic. Rose took a minute to ponder her new circumstance: they’d acknowledged their sexual relationship outside of the media room for the first time. What did that mean? Would they start having sex in other places now - or at least _talking_ about it? Was this a step towards being more open with each other about what was happening between them? Was it a step towards there being _more_ between them?

Was she massively, _massively_ overthinking?

“Excellent,” the Doctor was saying, laying down a purple dildo. His eyes went to the anal plug Rose had been looking at, and he picked it up curiously. “What’s this?”

“It’s an anal plug,” Donia supplied helpfully.

“I know that, I’m just surprised to see it here.”

“I was thinking of buying it,” Rose said, then felt a little shy. “I’ve never had an anal toy before, I thought it might be fun.”

His eyes were wide, then he narrowed them a bit. “Is that something you’re interested in us doing, Rose? Anal play? Or anal sex?”

She nodded, biting her lip. “Yeah. I’d like to. Unless you’re not interested, of course. I wouldn’t want to --”

“I’m interested,” he said abruptly, cutting her off, his eyes absolutely smoldering. Rose felt a huge wave of arousal, and felt the crotch of her knickers get a little damp at the very thought of the Doctor taking her up the arse. At the same time, she felt a wave of relief that she hadn’t frightened him off. 

His eyes raked her up and down slowly, and Rose felt her knees go weak again. 

He turned suddenly away from her and glanced around the shop. “This one is nice,” he referred to the plug in his hand, “but I think I’d like - aha! Show me that one, please,” he requested, pointing at a display behind the counter. 

“You have very good taste, Doctor,” Donia said as she retrieved what he’d pointed out. She brought it over to show them and Rose looked at it. It was another plug, but this one was made out of smooth glass. In the flared end that would be outside her body, there was a pink and yellow rose. It was very beautiful, and she felt her womb tighten at the thought of it being inside her. 

“Perfect,” the Doctor smiled, picking it up and measuring its heft in his hand. “Almost like it was made just for us, eh, Rose? Do you want it?” he asked, and gave her a questioning look. She nodded dumbly, her knickers growing even wetter. “Are you sure?” he pressed, his eyes boring into hers. 

“I’m absolutely sure,” she told him, not blinking.

Something flared in his brown eyes and she felt the butterflies in her chest again. 

“We’ll take it,” the Doctor said loudly, turning away from Rose to speak to Donia. “And all of these, here, too, plus a couple of bottles of your best lubricant. Is there anything else you wanted, Rose?”

“I feel like we need the banana,” she said, a little blown away by what was happening. 

“Right you are, we _definitely_ need that banana. Please add that, Donia.”

“I certainly will.”

They waited silently while Donia rang up their purchases and put them into a large bag. Rose’s mind was running wild, imagining their next movie night in the media room. Would he really fuck her in the arse? Oh, she hoped so. Maybe he would --

“Are you hungry?” the Doctor asked Rose mildly, startling her from her little fantasy. 

“Um, no. I had a kebab-type thing just a little while ago, before I came in here.”

“Good,” he said, his voice dropping and his eyes dark. “That way, we don’t need to waste time with dinner before we get started.”

Rose was sure her knickers were drenched by now. "You don't... you don't want to tinker with your new toy?"

"Not with any toy I didn't buy from this shop."

It was a miracle her knickers weren't _on fire_. She blinked, then answered. “Yeah, no, no need to wait on my account. I’m full.”

“You will be,” he promised, almost in a growl. Rose drew a shuddering breath. 

“Don’t bag that,” he said suddenly, stopping Donia with a hand raised. “Can you please put that plug and one bottle of lubricant into a separate bag?”

“Absolutely,” Donia agreed, doing as asked. When she was done, the Doctor took the bag and handed it to Rose. 

“Go,” he said in the same rumbling voice. “Go back to the TARDIS and insert this, then put on your jimjams. Meet me in the media room in precisely one hour. Alright?”

Her mouth was bone dry and her eyes wide as saucers, but she nodded. “Yes, Doctor.”

“One hour,” he reminded her. “I’ll have a film ready for us. Go.”

She didn’t need to be told twice. She mumbled a thank you to Donia and scurried away, package in hand, back to the TARDIS.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor was already there when Rose arrived at the media room, sitting on the couch, leaned forward, adjusting something on the coffee table that she couldn’t see. She clenched around the plug in her arse and wondered briefly how she was going to sit with it in. No matter, she figured. She doubted she’d be sitting very long before they were… engaged in some other activity. 

Taking a deep breath, she came into the media room, smiling when he looked up and caught sight of her. As requested, she’d put on her jimjams - and had taken off her bra and knickers. The Doctor had taken off his shoes and loosened his tie, and his hair looked as if he’d been raking his fingers through it more than usual. It was devastatingly sexy, and she clenched pleasurably around the plug again. Oh, she couldn’t _wait_ to feel his big cock back there, filling her up. 

“Come in,” he urged her with a smile, and she rounded the couch. On the coffee table, he’d laid out a few of the toys they’d purchased a little while ago, as well as a couple of bottles of lubricant. She smiled at them, even as her heart fluttered in her chest, wondering what they were about to get up to together. Very delicately, owing to the plug in her arse, she had a seat in her usual place on the couch, crossing her legs tailor-fashion, and the Doctor sat beside her. 

“Do you want anything?” he asked politely. “Drinks? Nibbles?”

She shook her head. “I’m good.”

“Alright, then,” he said with a smile, “let’s get started.” He retrieved the remote and aimed it at the large screen. The lights in the room darkened and the screen flickered on. 

The scene opened on a couple kneeling on a bed, engaged in a snog. The man wore a t-shirt and board shorts, while the woman was wearing lingerie, including lace-top stockings. Their tongues were wrestling with each other, and the man’s hand came up to caress and play with the woman’s breast. 

“Not wasting any time tonight,” Rose remarked dryly. 

The Doctor looked over at her with a smirk. “You need a backstory?”

She shrugged. “I like a little bit of story with my porn.”

“Why? Seems more expedient just to get straight to the sex.”

“I dunno. Maybe I’m weird. It just feels like jumping into the water without dipping your toe in first. Yeah? Besides, a little story gives us something to talk about while we watch, and I find that fun.”

He cocked a brow. “So Rose Tyler likes chatting as foreplay, eh? Noted. And it’s a good thing I’ve got such a gob on me.”

Rose giggled. “That you do, Doctor.”

They turned back to the screen and watched the couple for a few minutes. The man was massaging the woman’s pussy though the crotch of her skimpy lace knickers, then pulled them to the side to be able to fondle her more completely. He was sucking at her neck while she caressed his cock through his shorts, and Rose clenched around the plug involuntarily, fighting a shiver. 

“So let’s come up with a story for our two lovebirds, since you weren’t given one,” the Doctor suggested. 

Rose looked over at him with a grin. “Yeah?”

“Absolutely. Let’s start with their names. How about… Bertram and Eunice?”

She giggled. “_Bertram_ and _Eunice_?”

“Yes. Those are very sexy names, I think. We’ll go with those.”

She just shook her head at his silliness, then agreed with a smile. “Alright, then. Bertram and Eunice it is.”

“Now. How do we find Bertram and Eunice in this situation? What led them there?”

“Well,” Rose started, pondering. “Maybe they met in a library. Bertram was looking for a book and mistook Eunice for a librarian.”

“What kind of book?” he prompted. 

“Nuh-uh. It’s your turn,” she replied with a grin. 

“Fair enough. What about a cookbook? He wanted to cook some sausages.”

Rose giggled. “I can imagine how that conversation must have gone.”

“Bertram probably told her he had a sausage he wanted to heat up.”

“And Eunice had a wonderful idea on how to do just that.” She glanced over at the screen to see that Bertram had been divested of his shirt and his shorts had been unbuttoned and pulled down, revealing a large cock that Eunice was jacking enthusiastically while they kissed. Bertram had pulled down the cups of her bra, but hadn’t pulled it off yet. As she watched, Eunice broke the kiss and repositioned herself so she could take Bertram’s cock into her mouth. Rose felt herself get just a little bit wetter - she simply _loved_ giving blowjobs. 

Without looking from the screen, she asked, “Who do you think suggested they take their conversation somewhere more private?”

“Hmm,” the Doctor said, and Rose turned to see him tapping his chin thoughtfully. “Let’s say Eunice, since she’s clearly so eager. Blimey, look at her go!”

Rose did, and bit her lip. Eunice was sucking hard and passionately, as if she were trying to suck Bertram’s soul out through his dick. A quick glance at the Doctor’s lap told her that he was enjoying what he was seeing, and she pledged to suck him that way the first chance she got. Soon. 

“Bertram looks perfectly happy with how eager she is,” she pointed out. “He doesn't seem at all dismayed to be having his cock sucked like that.”

“No, he doesn’t,” the Doctor agreed without looking at the screen, his eyes fixed on Rose and smoldering. He brushed Rose’s hair back from her shoulder, letting his fingers trail gently on her skin, lighting her senses on fire. “Then again, it’s hard to object when a beautiful woman has her mouth wrapped around your dick so enticingly. I know from experience.”

Rose’s bum clenched around the plug again and had she been wearing knickers, they’d have been soaked. Her heart pounding, she laid her hand on his thigh and moved it up to cover his long, hard cock. “Is that what you want me to do to you, Doctor? You want me to suck you off?”

“Later. For now, let’s just watch the film.” He turned back to the screen and Rose did too, although she didn’t remove her hand from where it was massaging his cock gently through his trousers. She was unsurprised when she felt his fingers between her legs, stroking her pussy outside the little shorts she wore. 

On the screen, Bertram had guided Eunice onto her hands and knees and was spreading her cheeks, revealing the jeweled end of a plug sparkling there. It was only visible for a moment before he lowered his face to her cunt, licking and sucking noisily, increasing Rose’s arousal. The Doctor had slid his fingers under her shorts and was playing with her clit - a gentle touch that wasn’t nearly enough to get her off, but made her want to purr with pleasure. 

Eunice was getting vocal. “Yes! Fuck yes! Lick my pussy!”

Rose stopped massaging his cock and let her hand go to his button and zip, trying to free him. He’d gotten rid of the belt and she was glad - one less thing to worry with. She was anxious to wrap her hand around him and start working to get him off the first time. 

She’d just managed to pull him out and was pumping his cock victoriously when Bertram stopped licking and sucking Eunice’s cunt and raised up to his knees. She was begging for his cock, and Rose could relate entirely. She very much wanted the Doctor to fuck her soon, and was not above begging for what she wanted. Not with him. 

The Doctor leaned over and nuzzled her neck, pressing slow, wet kisses to her exposed skin and bringing his free hand up to fondle her breast. “Don’t stop what you’re doing,” he commanded. 

“Watching or wanking you?” she asked, a slight tremor to her voice.

“Both.” He nipped at her neck, making her jump pleasurably. He lay a couple more gentle kisses there, working his way up to her ear, then captured her lobe between his teeth and suckled. She shivered. 

“Did you see the plug in Eunice’s arse?” he asked in a low voice, barely more than a murmur. 

“Yeah,” Rose breathed. 

“Did you do what I told you and insert the one we bought?” he inquired, trailing his tongue down the tendon in her neck.

“I - I did.”

“Good girl,” he whispered, and Rose felt her heart do a somersault in her chest. He slid one finger into her pussy, pumped it for a minute, then slid another. She groaned. 

“You like that?” He pulled aside the strap of her camisole so he could kiss her bare shoulder. 

“Yes…”

“Good. What are our friends doing?”

Rose opened her eyes to look up at the screen, but it took a second to focus. “He’s fucking her hard, slapping her arse and making her beg for more.”

“It’ll be _you_ begging soon, Rose,” he promised, and she clenched around the plug again. 

The Doctor fingered her leisurely while she continued to pump his cock and watch the people on screen. She was just about to beg him to fuck her when he placed one last kiss on her shoulder. Rose could feel him smile against her skin. 

“Tell you what,” he said while sitting up, as if he’d just had a grand idea. “Why don’t you get rid of those pesky clothes and I’ll reward you?” 

“Reward me?”

“Mhm. We’ll play with some of the toys. How does that sound?”

It sounded like heaven to Rose. She let go of his cock at once and started pushing down her shorts, kicking them away from her feet while she pulled off her camisole, leaving herself bare. She looked to him for guidance, hoping he’d undressed as well, but he hadn’t. In fact, his cock was back inside his trousers. He was leaning forward, fiddling with the toys on the table as if trying to decide which to use first. Finally, he settled on a large purple dildo and picked it up, smiling at it, then at her. 

“Are you ready?”

She nodded, wide-eyed. She was nervous but God, was she ever ready. 

“Lay back and spread your legs for me, Rose.”

She obeyed, lying back against the arm of the couch and opening herself to him. He watched her every move with heat in his eyes, and Rose was gratified. She covered her breasts with her hands and stared up at him, waiting. 

The Doctor’s eyes darkened further when he saw the plug. He reached down to touch it lightly, pressing it ever so gently. Rose made a little whimpering sound, biting her lip. The Doctor apparently liked that response because he used two fingers to grip the end of the plug and fuck her very, very softly. 

“Do you like that?” he asked, his eyes smoldering. Rose nodded, not taking her eyes off him. “You like having something big and hard in your arse, Rose?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to put my cock in your arse?”

“Yes. Please. I need it.”

“All in good time. I have lots more I want to do with you before we get to that. Me taking your arse can be the grand finale tonight. How’s that?”

She whimpered, but nodded. On one hand, she couldn’t wait to feel him fucking her with his big cock in her tight little arse. On the other hand, she knew with absolute certainty that she was going to love every second of whatever he had planned until they came to that. She could wait for the ‘grand finale’. At least, she hoped she could. 

“You look delicious, Rose,” he told her, his eyes back on her pussy, bared and spread for him. “I could eat you and eat you and never get full. Should I try?”

Before she could respond, he planted his face between her thighs and started eating her pussy with gusto, his tongue flying over her clit and making her cry out. She squeezed her breasts hard, arching her back and neck, making an unintelligible noise that translated into something like ‘yes’. He sucked and licked around her entrance, lapping up all her juices, and she managed to raise her head to look at him. In his right hand, pressed against her knee and keeping her spread open for him, he held the dildo. He seemed to have forgotten about it for the moment, but Rose had no doubt he’d remember before long. 

She watched him as he devoured her, his eyes closed in concentration and messy hair moving with the motions of his head. She pinched and pulled her own nipples, increasing her pleasure, making little noises as he sucked and licked her, mesmerized by the sight. After a few minutes, he opened his brown eyes and looked up to meet Rose’s. It made what he was doing even more erotic, and she vowed to herself to look up at him and watch his face next time she was sucking his cock - hopefully soon. 

He slowed the motions of his tongue, never breaking eye contact with her, and Rose whimpered. Finally, he pulled off her pussy, the lower half of his face shining with her juices, and smirked up at her. 

“You’re not talking, Rose,” he informed her.

“Sorry, I was just…”

“Overwhelmed?”

“That’s a good word for it.”

He pressed a kiss to her nether lips, eyes still locked on hers. “Would you like me to go back to what I was doing?”

“God, yes,” she nearly sobbed. 

“Would you like me to fuck you with this?” he asked, waving the dildo a little.

“Please, _please,_ I’ll do anything…”

“Talk to me,” he ordered her, eyes twinkling. “Talk to me - and keep an eye on the screen for ideas of things I’m going to do to you.”

“Yes… yes… anything…”

The Doctor lined up the dildo carefully, and Rose held perfectly still. After teasing her with it for what seemed like forever, he pushed it inside her. 

“Oh God, oh shit, I’m so full, my cunt is so full…”

He started fucking her with it slowly, giving her time to adjust, and shifted his body so he was hovering over her, taking one of her nipples into his mouth and sucking. Rose released her breasts and threaded her fingers through his thick, gorgeous hair, holding him to her. He sped up the motions with the dildo, fucking her harder and faster, making her cry out. Then she heard a faint click, and the dildo began to vibrate inside her, increasing her pleasure tenfold.

“Yes, Doctor… _shit!_ It feels so good, that vibrator in my pussy. But it can never feel as good as _your_ dick. I can’t fucking wait, Doctor. Please, please fuck me soon.”

He released her breast and kissed his way across her chest to her other nipple, taking it into his mouth. 

“Fuck yes, Doctor. Suck my tits… feels so good… _ungh…_”

The Doctor kept fucking her with the dildo, and the vibrations were too slow for her to get off but fast enough to drive her wild. It must have been biotuned, she decided, because the hotter she got, the harder it vibrated and bucked inside her. It felt _incredibly_ lifelike, and she was silently grateful to Donia for the suggestion. 

She wanted to kiss the Doctor so badly she could hardly stand it… the desire to taste his mouth was nearly overpowering, until she finally decided to say ‘fuck it’. She could be forgiven for wanting to kiss the man who was fucking her. 

She used her grip on his hair to tug him up and towards her. Once he was close enough, she attacked, kissing him in a frenzy. Her tongue battled his, and she could taste her own juices on him. It made her even hotter. 

After a few moments, when Rose was getting desperate for oxygen, they broke apart. The Doctor didn’t move his mouth away from hers and they both panted, sharing the air from their lungs. Jabe had been right, she thought wildly. It was _incredibly_ intimate. 

The Doctor’s eyes darted away for a moment and he smirked. “Look at the screen, Rose,” he told her, still fucking her with the vibrator. 

Rose obeyed and turned her head to look at the film. Eunice had gone back onto all fours, her face pressed against the bed’s duvet, her arse in the air. Behind her, Bertram was lining himself up with her arsehole and pressing in, making Eunice shout, “Yes! _Fuck_! Plow my arsehole!”

Bertram started fucking her, gripping her cheeks tight, creating indentions on her flesh with his fingers. After a few strokes, he slapped her already-red arse hard, then again, and again, reddening her arse further while Eunice pleaded for more.

“That’s what I’m going to do to you, Rose,” the Doctor promised in a growling voice in her ear. “I’m going to spank your arse while I fuck it and I’m not going to stop until we both explode.”

“Oh, God, please…”

He kissed her ear. “Later,” he said, then started trailing kisses down her body to where the vibrator still fucked her, starting to thrash inside her now. Rose watched his descent, murmuring pleas as he went until he got himself in position between her legs. He watched himself fuck her for a minute, and Rose watched _him_ watching her. Just when she was about to beg, he covered her pussy with his mouth and set to work. 

“Yes! Yes!” Rose shouted. “Fucking _yes!_”

He seemed determined to make her come and was working single-mindedly towards that goal. He fucked her harder and faster with the purple, rubberized cock, pounding it into her now, and his tongue was flying on her clit. She could feel herself climbing higher and faster, waves of sensation rolling over her.

“Fuck, your tongue feels so good on my little cunt, Doctor. Yes! God, yes! Keep eating me!”

It was a command the Doctor seemed eager to follow. Rose whined and begged and plucked her own nipples, squirming under his onslaught and babbling. “Yes… more… more, more, _more…_ I’m gonna come… don’t stop…”

He sped up the motions of his tongue and the vibrator started thrusting inside her, still buzzing, and Rose shrieked. 

“Here I come… I’m coming… _shit!_”

Her whole body was racked with spasms and she jerked violently, shouting incoherently, every nerve in her body feeling like it was on fire. The Doctor didn’t let up, his tongue still working her, making her scream. After what felt like an eternity, he started to ease off, slowing down the motions of his tongue and the vibrator first, then withdrawing the toy and cleaning her thoroughly with his tongue while Rose shuddered with aftershocks. 

When he seemed to have gotten all of her juices, he sat up and away from her. She was limp from her orgasm, working on getting her air back, but she did take note of what he was doing. He was holding the now-still dildo in one hand and was aiming the sonic at the dry end of it, eyes screwed up in concentration. While she watched, he put the toy down on the couch, aiming it upwards, and pointed the sonic at it again. After he finished, he released the toy and, to Rose’s amazement, it stayed upright. As if to test it, the Doctor gave it a swat. It wiggled, but didn’t topple. 

“Brilliant. That should hold for fifteen minutes or so,” he muttered to himself. Then he got to his feet and started on his button and zip. The second his cock was freed, Rose sat up and sucked him into her mouth greedily. The Doctor let her go for a minute, sucking happily, before he put his hands on her head to stop her. “Wait, Rose.”

She pulled off his cock, jacking it with one hand and looking up at him seductively. “You don’t like this?”

“I fucking love it, and I fully intend to let you get me off that way, but I want something else, too.”

“Name it.”

He gently guided her to raise up and steered her over to the vibrator. Rose caught on to what he wanted and smiled up at him. “You want me to fuck this toy while I suck you off?”

“Yes. Is that alright?”

It was more than alright. Having three holes filled at once would be a dream come true. She clenched around the plug and nodded up at him. “Whatever you want,” she told him.

He guided her until she was hovering over the vibrator. She used her hand to line it up, then sank down onto it, groaning a little from the fit. While she gave herself a couple of tentative test strokes, bouncing on the rubber cock gently, feeling it start to buzz inside her slightly, the Doctor stepped out of his trousers, shed his jacket, and started unbuttoning his shirt. Rose just watched him hungrily. He was so incredibly sexy, lean and toned, with a dusting of hair across his manly chest. His cock was thick and gorgeous, bobbing in front of her face, but too far away for her to lean forward and catch it between her lips. She whined a little, wanting to suck it, and finally succumbed to the temptation to at least _touch_ it, reaching out and wrapping her hand around it, pumping in time to her bouncing on the cock. 

Finally, the Doctor shed his shirt and tossed it aside, turning his eyes to Rose. He seemed content to watch for the moment, so she just kept riding the vibrator and pumping him, feeling her nipples go hard just from the heat in his eyes as he looked at her. When a jewel of moisture appeared at the tip of his dick, she eyed it hungrily and licked her lips without thinking. 

“You want to suck me off, don’t you, you greedy girl?”

Rose looked up at him, her eyes wide and direct. “I do, more than almost anything.”

“You want me to come in your mouth?”

“God, yes, please.”

“Well I can’t say no to that. Just keep riding that rubber cock and pretending it’s me while you suck me off.”

“I will.”

He stepped forward and as soon as he was close enough, she opened her mouth and licked that drop from the head of his cock, humming contentedly when his taste exploded across her tongue, sweet and almost fruity. She licked him again, swirling her tongue around the head, still pumping him. The Doctor groaned when she took him fully into her mouth, sucking him deep. His hands came up to fist in her hair and she hummed her approval, bobbing on his cock, bouncing on the dildo. 

“Fuck, your mouth feels so good. Love when you suck me, Rose. Love to feel your tongue licking me like a lolly…”

She brought up her hand to play with his bollocks, rolling and fondling them gently. He preferred a firmer touch later, when he was getting closer to orgasm, but for now, she knew to be gentle. 

“How’s that purple cock in your cunt? Does it feel good? Does it make you long for _my_ cock in its place?”

“Mhm,” she answered without slowing her suction. 

“Good, because after I come, I’m going to fuck you with it. My cock, that is, not some pale, rubber imitation. I’m going to fuck you so hard, Rose, going to fill you up with my cock and fuck you until you come. And after you come, I’ll come again. Would you like that?”

She clenched around the plug and the vibrator in anticipation, but didn’t stop sucking him. She just hummed her approval of this idea. 

The Doctor’s hands tightened in her hair. “And after I come down your throat, and after I fill your little cunt with my come, I’m going to fuck your arse. Oh, I can’t wait for that, Rose. I’ve been wanting to fuck your arse for ages, now I’ll have my chance.”

To show her approval, Rose did her best to relax her throat and take him as deep as she could, until his cock was pressed against the back of her throat and her nose was touching his belly. 

“_Rassilon_! Yes, Rose! _Fuck_!”

She bobbed on him as best she could until she needed air and pulled off, jacking him rapidly. 

“You gonna fuck my arse, Time Lord?” she asked, looking up at him from under her lashes with smoldering eyes. 

“I am,” he confirmed and Rose was pleased to note that he was a little out of breath. “I’m going to come in you three ways tonight, Rose. Does that excite you?”

“Yeah…”

“Then keep sucking me off and riding that cock.”

“Will you fuck my face?” she asked sweetly. 

He readjusted his hold on her hair. “Gladly.”

Rose smiled up at him, then took his cock back into her mouth. She put her hands on his hips ostensibly to steady herself, but really to guide him as he started thrusting into her mouth. She did her best to be a passive receptacle for him as he held her head still for his fucking. It was a bit tricky to hold one part of her body still while she rode a cock with another, but Rose managed. She sucked him on every stroke, hollowing her cheeks and doing her best to make it as good for him as possible. She looked up at him to see his head thrown back, his lean stomach rippling with each plunge into her mouth, his eyes closed and mouth open. As she watched, his head rolled forward and he opened his brown eyes to watch her. His teeth were bared in a grimace of pleasure and his eyes burned with desire. She felt her womb tighten from the heat in his eyes. 

“That’s it, Rose. Fucking _yes_. Suck me harder…”

Rose did as asked, closing her eyes to concentrate on bringing him pleasure. His thrusts were speeding up, getting harder, and she sensed he was getting close. To help him along, she brought her hand to fondle his bollocks again, this time with a firmer hand. 

“_Rassilon_, Rose… yes… play with my balls… getting close…”

She started bobbing on him slightly, still letting him set the pace, just seeking to help. He babbled above her about how good it was, how hot her mouth felt, and how he couldn’t wait to fuck her. The more he babbled, the closer she knew he was getting to the edge and the harder she worked. In a sudden burst of inspiration, she snaked one finger back to rub and massage the smooth spot behind his bollocks, making him cry out and his hands tighten painfully in her hair. 

“Fuck! Yes! Fucking hell, Rose!”

Surmising that he liked it, she massaged him a little harder, loving the way his talking had become inarticulate. He was nearly there, she could tell, but she wasn’t sure what she could do to send him over. 

“Gonna come, Rose. Gonna come right down your fucking throat…”

Deciding suddenly, she opened her throat to him as best she could and let him fuck her deeper. 

“Oh, oh... here I come, Rose…. _FUCK!_!”

The first hot spurt of his come down her throat gagged her, and she was forced to pull off. She still jacked him while she caught her breath quickly, letting him come all over her face and chest in thick, pearly ropes. When she was able to breathe, she took him back into her mouth to taste the last few drops, humming happily from the sweet flavor and letting it fill her taste buds. He groaned and muttered swear words above her, his hands clenched painfully in her hair. When he stopped coming, she still sucked him greedily, making him shudder and curse more. 

Finally, he used his grip on her hair to pull her off him. Rose looked up at him, his hard cock still in her hand, licking her lips. She was sure she looked like an absolute wreck with come dripping down her chin and her hair wild, but he either didn’t see her that way or didn’t care. His mouth was open and he was breathing heavily, his eyes searching hers. For a moment, she thought he might be about to speak, but he didn’t. Their eyes stayed locked on each other, even while she used a finger to wipe up some of the spilled come and then sucked it into her mouth. In a sudden motion, he bent low and kissed her desperately, his tongue plundering her mouth. She gloried in it, kissing him back with all the passion she felt for him, doing her best to communicate her love without saying a word. She didn’t think she’d ever have the nerve to actually _tell_ him what she felt, but she could _show_ him this way - even if he didn’t know that’s what she was doing. 

Without breaking the kiss, the Doctor encouraged Rose to lie backwards. She followed his lead, the purple vibrator coming along, still lodged inside her. The TARDIS had laid the back of the couch down, making it more bedlike, so Rose had no problems lying out flat. The Doctor encouraged her to move further back until her whole body was on the couch and he was hovering over her. She clung to him, unable to stop herself, wanting him near. He didn't seem to mind and she allowed herself to believe that his kisses meant what she wanted them to. 

Entirely too soon, he broke the kiss and pulled back a little, looking into her eyes. Rose just gazed up at him, loving him completely, wishing she could tell him. The words bubbled up and she pursed her lips to keep them from spilling out. 

Something in the Doctor’s eyes shifted, and he pressed one more quick kiss to her lips, then clambered off her. She felt a momentary flash of panic, but managed to keep from grabbing him to keep him close. 

She did ask, though. “Where are you going?”

He didn’t answer her, and she raised her head to see him reaching for a bottle on the table. He flipped the cap and squirted a dollop into his hand, then set the bottle down and started rubbing the gel on his hard cock, slicking it up. 

“Lube?” she asked, curious why he’d think he needed it. She was _plenty_ wet. 

‘It serves that purpose, yes, but it also enhances sensation. Donia warned me that orgasms after using this gel are absolutely mind-blowing but said that I won’t last as long. I didn’t bother to tell her that I’m multiorgasmic.”

“Ah,” Rose said, quite intelligently. 

“Don’t worry,” he assured her, starting to crawl up her body, pressing kisses as he went. “I just had a fantastically huge orgasm in your mouth, so I’m not likely to come _too_ soon, no matter how much gel I use. But I thought it would be fun to try.” His mouth finally arrived at her breast and he sucked the nipple. Rose threw her head back and groaned, her hands going into his hair again. She felt him use the vibrator to fuck her lightly for a minute, felt its speed ratchet up as she grew more aroused, then he pulled it out and tossed it away uncermoniously. 

“No need for that when you’ve got the real thing, is there?” he asked, using the head of his cock to slide up and down her slit, and Rose shook her head vigorously. No, there was no need for that _at all_ when she had the Doctor’s big throbbing cock sliding between her lips. 

He finally stopped teasing her after a few moments and lined himself up with her entrance. “Are you ready?”

“So fucking ready,” she told him. 

The Doctor pushed into her, filling her completely, both of them groaning. “Fucking _fuck_! You’re so damn tight…” he ground out. 

“Yeah,” she agreed, unable to do anything but close her eyes and focus on the feeling of his big cock filling her up. No dildo or vibrator or even plug could ever compare to the way he filled her so completely, not even close. This was heaven…

The Doctor gave a couple of short strokes, pushing himself deeper with each thrust, until she could feel him hitting the barrier inside her. He held still for a moment while Rose adjusted to him. The plug in her arse was making everything so much tighter, and the gel he’d put on seemed to be working, too. She didn't know how to describe what it was making her feel, only that she felt…_ more_. 

She opened her eyes to look up at the Doctor, raising her legs into the air and spreading them wide, holding them open for him. He muttered a curse and started fucking her, slowly at first, gradually picking up speed. Rose never took her eyes off his face or her hands off her spread legs, watching the expressions he made. His eyes were closed gently and he looked terribly serious, as if he were concentrating. The harder he fucked her, the more vocal she got, starting with soft whimpering sounds, gradually getting louder. 

“Yeah… Yeah… fuck me, Doctor. Fuck my little pussy. Harder. Faster. _Please_.”

“Rassilon, Rose, your cunt feels so good… Holy _fuck_, Rose. So hot and wet for me…”

She bit her lip to stop herself from professing herself as his, only his, and tell him she’d never be anybody else’s. That would ruin _everything_.

“Yeah,” she whined instead, then started pleading. The Doctor was only too happy to fuck her harder, and she threw her head back and called his name. She was getting close, and every thrust of the Doctor’s cock rubbed her clit deliciously.

“I’m close… I’m close… you’re gonna make me come… don’t stop….”

To her surprise, he did exactly what she’d begged him not to do to and stopped fucking her, pulling out quickly. Rose squawked in indignation, but he didn’t acknowledge her. 

“Doctor!” she complained. “I was right _there_!!”

He scrambled down to the table, grabbing a small pink toy and, surprisingly, his sonic. Then he flopped down on his back and reached for her. “Ride me,” he requested. 

Rose didn’t hesitate before she was climbing on top of him, taking his thick, shining cock in hand. He cried out when she bent over and sucked him enthusiastically, bobbing a little and swirling her tongue around on him to get the taste of her own pussy. He shouted something she didn’t catch and she hummed contentedly. 

After a moment, he started pulling on her. “Not like that. Need you. Need to feel your cunt on me. Ride me, please.”

She gave him one last suck, then placed a sweet kiss on the head of his cock, before she allowed him to guide her up his body. When she was in position, she took his cock and slid it back and forth, rubbing the head on her clit. The Doctor growled, baring his teeth, and grasped her thighs. She loved the feeling of power, so she kept playing with his dick, getting herself hotter and wetter. 

“Please,” he grunted, fingers making indentions in her thighs that were likely to leave marks. “_Fuck_ me, Rose. _Please…_”

Deciding to have mercy on him, she slid her hips forward, lining him up at her entrance, then sliding backwards, taking him in. She moaned and he sucked in a breath, but she didn’t wait before she started riding him, bouncing up and down, taking him as deep as she could. He arched his back, gripping her impossibly tighter, and she rode him harder. 

“Look at you,” he said when he finally opened his eyes. “Perched up there like a goddess. _My_ goddess…”

She felt a thrill that had nothing to do with the sex, but shoved it down. “Yeah,” was all she said.

He released her thighs and rubbed his hands all over her torso, settling on her breasts. “Your tits are gorgeous,” he informed her. “Bouncing away while you pleasure yourself on my cock.”

“Hopefully I’m not just…_ ooh…_ not just pleasuring myself…” she teased. 

“Oh, no. Fuck no. I’m going to come - and soon. I’m going to absolutely fill that pussy with my come. But first I’m going to make _you_ come.”

She was certainly getting close, but wondered slyly if she could bring him off before she came again. Remembering something a girlfriend once told her long ago, she started spelling words with her cunt, rolling her hips this way and that. The Doctor apparently appreciated the effort because he clutched her tits almost painfully and groaned. 

“Come, Rose,” he gritted out. “I’m getting close and need you to come…”

“You first,” she panted, still rolling her hips around, even as she bounced. 

He grasped her hips and started fucking her harder from below. She could tell from the flush across his chest and the set of his jaw that he was getting closer, and decided to push him along. 

“I love the way your big cock feels inside me,” she purred seductively. “I love how hard you get for me, and how hot you get. You’re hot for me now, aren’t you, Doctor?”

“_Shit_, Rose. Need you to come, _now. Please._”

“You’re close, aren’t you? You’re about to come, and all because of me and my hot little cunt.”

“Come on,” he begged through gritted teeth, fucking her harder. “Wanna feel it. Wanna see it. Want you to come around me…”

“I want to see it and feel it too, Doctor. I love the way your cock pulses inside me, the way your breath hitches, the way you say my name. Come, Doctor. Come inside me.”

He looked to be in excruciating pain, his face screwed up and sweat dotting his brow. Rose bounced harder, satisfied that he was near the edge and proud of herself. 

When he released her hip and reached for something, she was surprised but didn’t slow down fucking him. She recognized the little pink toy in his hand as another biotuned vibrator, and felt herself shiver. He fiddled with it for just a moment, then pressed it against her clit and pushed the button. 

Rose threw her head back and shouted her pleasure, suddenly _incredibly_ close to orgasm. The toy vibrated her in all the right ways, and she was unable to speak, only make animalistic sounds of ecstasy. The Doctor fucked her from below, pounding her pussy relentlessly, adding to her rapture. 

“Come on, come on, come on,” he begged through clenched teeth. 

She whimpered, feeling the orgasm building, just out of her reach. She was teetering on the brink of oblivion and was so close - _there_.

Pleasure surged through her body, taking her vision and leaving her unable to feel anything but the way she was soaring, higher and higher, every muscle in her body tense and her mouth open in a silent scream of gratification. 

The Doctor removed the toy from her clit, dropping it carelessly to the side, then gripping her hips so hard it hurt and slamming into her over and over. Rose was barely cognizant of anything, still flying high, but did manage to hear him shout, “_Oh fuck!_” and shove himself as far into her as he could go. The tendons stood out on his neck and his teeth were bared, his eyes shut tight as he came. 

When he finally stopped coming, Rose fell forward and off him, collapsing in a quivering heap on his side. One of her legs was still draped across him and she panted for breath, her mind blissfully blank. Beside her, the Doctor also gasped, and she was rather proud of that. She wanted to raise her head and see him in his afterglow, but she couldn’t get up the energy to do so. So she let her imagination do the heavy lifting this time. 

After only a couple of moments, the Doctor shifted and pulled himself out from under her. She groaned and started to move, but felt his hand on the globes of her bum, massaging her gently. 

“Do you have one more in you?” he asked gently. 

God, she wanted him so badly, even completely sated as she was, but just his cool hands on her bum was making her shudder. Could she stand another orgasm?

“I want you to fuck me,” she answered him honestly, turning her head to look at him while she spoke, “but I might not come this time.”

He squeezed her bum. “You want me to fuck your arse?”

Rose nodded vigorously. “God, yes. Please.”

His eyes darkened and he smirked. “Are you sure?”

“Absolutely positive.”

“Good. If you want me to stop anything I’m doing, tell me so right away. And if you decide you want to come, let me know that, too. Alright?”

“Alright.”

The Doctor grabbed her hips and pulled her up onto her knees. Feeling suddenly, inexplicably shy, Rose turned back around and pressed her face against the couch. She could feel a combination of the Doctor’s come and her own juices dripping down the inside of her thighs, and wondered what he thought of seeing her that way.

Apparently he didn’t mind. She felt his fingers first, gently and softly exploring around her most secret area. He gripped the end of the plug just as he had a while before and fucked her gently with it, increasing and decreasing the pressure in her arsehole slightly, feeling incredibly strange. 

“Is that alright?”

Rose nodded. “Feels weird, but good.”

He chuckled. “A little bit of weird is alright. But stop me if it feels _too_ weird or hurts. Promise?”

“I promise.”

The next thing she felt was his tongue swirling around the end of the plug. She yelped and jumped from the bizarre feeling, but the Doctor didn’t stop. After only a few seconds, she didn’t _want_ him to stop. It felt _really_ good, and she wanted more of that feeling. 

He stopped entirely too soon for her taste and she whined a little. She heard and felt some movement behind her and turned to see the Doctor stretching to reach the little bottle of lubricant, grabbing it, then dropping it beside her leg. He winked at her when he caught her eye and she flushed. 

“Have you ever done this before?” she asked, not entirely sure she wanted to know the answer. 

“Not in many, many years. Centuries. Sex was taboo amongst Time Lords, but still happened occasionally. Human and Gallifreyan anatomy is almost identical. In short, yes. I’ve had anal sex before. Many times.”

It was the best possible answer he could give, and she was relieved to hear it. If he could be believed (and she trusted him entirely), it meant he knew what he was doing. Beyond that, she was more than a little relieved to hear that he hadn’t been shagging every companion he’d had - at least, not doing _this_ with them. Maybe she _was_ special, after all.

That happy thought was pushed aside by the reappearance of his fingers on the plug. “So you don’t have to worry, Rose. I know _exactly_ what I’m doing, and just what to do to make this good for you. Better than good. Great. Molto bene. Fantastic, even.”

Rose felt a pang at the reminder of her first Doctor, and wished for the hundredth time that she’d had this experience with him, too. Oh, what she wouldn’t give to know what his skin had tasted like, to have felt his strong hands caressing every part of her, to have fucked him into oblivion. She shivered pleasurably from just the thought. 

The current Doctor’s fingers gripped the end of the plug again and he pulled gently. “I’m going to take this out now. Bear down.”

Rose buried her face in the couch and did as asked, concentrating on the unfamiliar feeling and praying she wouldn’t embarrass herself. The pressure in her arse grew and grew until she felt a small _pop_ and knew the plug was out. No sooner had she felt that than she felt the Doctor’s slick fingers massaging her hole. In just a second, she felt them penetrate her and hissed a breath. 

“Alright?”

She nodded. “Yeah.”

He slid his fingers in and out gently, scissoring them in her arse to get her ready. It burned a little, but was quite pleasurable, and she didn’t want him to stop. 

The Doctor was using his spare hand to massage her bum, flexing his fingers in her flesh. “I can’t wait to sink my cock deep in your arse. Gonna fuck you, Rose. Gonna fuck your hot little arse.”

She nearly purred from the dirty talk that turned her on so much as he continued to finger her arse. “I _want_ you to fuck my hot little arse. I want you to fuck me hard and fast, taking your pleasure from me. And then I want you to fill me with come.”

He clutched her bum tightly, and Rose wished she could see his face. He released her, though, and she heard the sounds of the little bottle of lubricant opening and its contents being squirted out. His fingers still fucked her, but she felt something cool and wet drip on her arsehole. He used his fingers to work it in, and she knew at once it must be the sensation-enhancing lube. It felt warm and a little tingly. 

Suddenly, he withdrew his fingers and she felt strangely empty. It was only a second, however, before she felt a blunt pressure on her arsehole and knew it was time. She took a deep breath. 

“Are you ready?”

“So fucking ready,” she confirmed. 

“Bear down.”

Rose did as he said, and the Doctor pressed forward. The pressure grew and grew, and she gritted her teeth against the inevitable pain. It felt like she was burning, being torn, and she stifled the panic that bubbled up. What if he was too big? What if she couldn’t do it? What if --?

There was another little pop that she felt rather than heard, the pressure eased a bit, and she knew the head of his cock was in. She breathed a little easier. 

The Doctor was caressing her rump. “That’s it, Rose. Hard part’s over.”

“No, the hard part is in my arse,” she quipped, teasing him to let him know she was fine.

He chuckled behind her. “Cheeky wretch,” he groused affectionately. “Are you ready?”

“Fuck me, Doctor.”

“Oh, it’s my pleasure, Rose Tyler.”

He pressed forward, sinking into her slowly. She groaned, overwhelmed by the mixed feeling of pleasure and pain, cherishing every inch of his cock as it filled her. He was the most mighty being in the known universe, entire civilizations trembled when they heard his name, but here he was, fucking her arse. It gave her an incredible feeling of power, being the one he chose to share this with. She was awed - and massively, _massively_ turned on, and she decided in that moment that she’d very much like to come again. 

The Doctor withdrew slowly, then pushed back in with a little more speed and force, groaning. “Fucking fuck me, Rose.”

“Right now, _you’re_ meant to be fucking _me_,” she answered, then bit her lip when he started thrusting in and out of her. 

“Oh, I’m going to. _Fuck_, your arse is so tight. Feels so fucking good - _shit!_”

The pain was gone, leaving only a fullness that she felt all the way into her chest and a toe-curling pleasure as he fucked her. His hands clutched her bum and she turned her head to look at him. His head was thrown back on his shoulders and his abs rippled with the effort of fucking into her arse. His lip was between his teeth and his eyes were closed. He looked to be blissed completely out, and it added to her satisfaction, making her even hotter. 

The first smack of his hand against her arse cheek caught her off guard and made her squeal. She thrust her arse back against him and purred, “Do it again!”

He smacked her arse four more times. Rose cooed in pleasure and felt even more wetness drip down her thighs. 

“Yes, Doctor! More! More! Fuck me harder!”

He sped up, fucking her more vigorously, and she cried out, calling his name over and over, pushing back against each of his thrusts to take him deeper. She was moaning like a tart and behaving like a wanton whore, but she couldn’t care. It was too good to stop.

“You like that, don’t you? You dirty girl, letting me fuck you up the arse and begging for more. Tell me how it feels, Rose. Tell me how my cock feels filling you up.”

“God, Doctor, it’s so good. I love it so much. Your dick is so big and thick and it fills me up just right - promise me we can do this again! Please! _Fuck!_”

“Oh, we’ll do this again, Rose. I’ll fuck your arse every day if you want, but only if you let me fuck your little pussy, too.”

“Oh please, oh please, fuck my pussy again, too!”

“Later,” he grunted. “I’m going to come in your arse first.”

“Yes! Yes! More!”

Rose adjusted her position enough that she could send her hand down between her legs to start playing with herself, spiraling her clit with her thumb and driving two fingers into her wet cunt. This must have made things tighter for the Doctor because he cried out. 

“Shit! Whatever you’re doing, Rose, keep doing it! _Fuck!_”

She fucked herself with her fingers while he pounded her arse harder and faster, spanking her at random intervals. She made a little grunting sound with every thrust into her and frigged her clit harder. 

“Your arse looks so fucking good with my handprints on it, my cock plowing in and out. Fuck, you’re so hot for me, Rose…”

She certainly was hot for him. Her fingers made a squelching sound as she fucked herself, and she could feel the coiled tension in her abdomen telling her she was going to come soon. 

“I’m gonna come, Doctor. You’re gonna fuck my arse until I come…”

One of his hands left her arse and she felt something land beside her face. She opened her eyes to see the sonic lying there. 

“I’m gonna come soon, Rose, and I want you to come with me. Put that on your - _fuck!_ Put it on your clit and press the button. Now!”

Her slippery fingers fumbled on the device, and the Doctor’s powerful thrusts shaking her whole body didn’t help, but she finally got it situated in her hand and gave the button a test press. The tip lit up and it vibrated. All she could do was trust that the Doctor knew what he was doing. She pressed the smooth glass tip against her clit and pressed the button. 

Immediately, she was awash in glorious sensation. Her arousal grew to nearly intolerable levels and she cried out, a guttural sound that bore no relation to language. The orgasm that was building in her was the most powerful she’d ever felt, and there was a little sliver of fear that she may actually die of pleasure. The Doctor kept fucking her, harder now, chasing his release, and the warmth and vibration on her cunt was --

She shattered suddenly, screaming her pleasure at the top of her lungs, every cell in her body exploding in a paroxysm of ecstasy, every muscle clenching, including the muscles wrapped around the Doctor’s dick. Suddenly, she felt even more impossibly full and dimly heard the Doctor roar. 

The sonic fell away from her clit, out of her limp hand, and Rose trembled in the aftermath of the biggest orgasm of her life. Thoughts zinged around her empty head and she did her best to concentrate on regulating her breathing so she wouldn’t pass out. The Doctor’s big cock still filled her, but was still now, and she was glad. She couldn’t have dealt with any more sensation in that moment. 

The Doctor apparently didn’t realize how oversensitive she was, because he bent over, pressing a kiss to her spine. She shuddered with a powerful aftershock, and he groaned when she clenched reflexively, but he didn’t stop kissing her back, his hands caressing her gently. He was murmuring something in a language she didn’t understand, and the TARDIS wasn’t translating for her. They sounded like the same words he whispered frequently after sex, and she wondered again what they might mean. As she always did, she felt a little flare of hope that maybe they were endearments of some sort, but felt stupid just from the thought. If he loved her, he’d just say so. It was probably just some weird Time Lord quirk. Thinking of him loving her, while pleasant, served no purpose, other than to make her sad. She brushed the thought aside, but the damage was done. Realizing (again) that he didn't love her - and never would - had been like dousing her afterglow with a bucket of water. 

Slowly and carefully, she started to pull away from him, easing his dick out of her arse. The Doctor groaned and Rose bit her lip from the odd sensation, then let go of a breath when she felt him slip completely out of her. She looked around hopefully for some sort of cloth, and was relieved to see that the TARDIS had provided them with a small stack of towels. She grabbed one and swiped between her legs, clearing up the worst of the mess as best she could, as quickly as she could, relishing the soreness she felt. The sex was over, and she knew the drill, but at least she’d have the pleasant ache between her legs and in her arsehole for the next day or so to remind her it hadn’t all been a dream. For now, though, it was time for her to hide in her room, take a shower, then wrap herself up in the blanket he’d bought her and press her face into the shirt she’d stolen weeks back, pretending he was holding her. 

She crawled to the end of the couch (bed), studiously not looking back at him, lest she lose all control and profess her undying love for him like some simpering idiot. She grabbed her shirt and tugged it on, then searched for her shorts. 

“Rose…” she heard from behind her, and turned to look at the Doctor. He was still naked, sitting where she’d left him, watching her. There was something in his face, some emotions warring with each other for dominance, and she felt a pang of fear that he was about to tell her he was done with their little arrangement, that he couldn’t go on anymore. The thought nearly paralyzed her, and she panicked. 

“If you’re about to ask me if we can go again right now, I’m afraid the answer is no,” she joked, hoping to clear that look off his face. “I never really understood the phrase ‘shagged rotten’ until now, but I need a bit of time to recover.”

“No, no, it’s not that,” he protested lightly, giving her a wan smile. “It’s just that…”

Her heart was in her throat and she felt a surge of hope. Maybe… 

“What, Doctor?”

There was a charged moment while they looked into each other’s eyes, Rose pleading with him silently to say whatever he was thinking, just to get it over with. He glanced away, however, shaking his head and smiling almost sadly. “Nothing, it’s nothing.”

He started to clamber off the couch himself, and Rose watched him, her shoulders dropping. Feeling a surge of boldness, she said, “It must have been something, or you wouldn’t have said anything. You can tell me, Doctor. What is it?”

The Doctor slid to the end of the couch and grabbed his trousers, answering her without looking up. “I just… I really love spending this time with you, is all. It’s become one of my favorite things. I hope we can continue to do…”

“Each other?” Rose suggested cheekily.

“_This_,” he finished with a smirk, “for a long time. That’s all.”

Of course. He didn’t want the fun to end yet. That was all. Nothing more. She felt herself droop, but tried not to let it show. 

“No, yeah, I want to keep doing this, too. You’re fantastic in bed. Well, on the couch…”

He grinned. “Maybe we should try this somewhere else sometime.”

“Maybe,” she agreed, knowing at once that she’d never have the nerve to ask him to touch her anywhere else than while they were in the media room, watching a porn film. It was nerve-wracking enough as it was. Making it more like a romance… she wasn’t sure she could stand it.

She turned away to put on her shorts, feeling that ineffable sadness she always felt when these encounters ended. When her shorts were on her legs, she stood and pulled them up, covering herself. The moment was over, it had passed and she knew it, but she couldn’t help wanting to hang on to the intimacy as long as she could. Yet she knew from experience that it was better just to get it over with, like yanking off a plaster. 

She waited until he finished pulling up his trousers, then stepped forward to put her arms around his waist and lay her head on his bare chest, just as she always did right before she left the media room to go back to her bedroom. Just as _he_ always did, he wrapped his arms around her loosely and lowered his mouth to the top of her hair. 

“Thank you,” she said quietly. 

He sighed a little, then said, “You’re welcome,” equally quietly. 

Reluctantly, she stepped out of his arms and gave him a brilliant smile. “How about an adventure tomorrow?”

“An adventure would be brilliant. Although, every day with a precocious, jeopardy-friendly human like you is an adventure,” he replied, giving her a cheeky grin. 

Rose giggled because it was expected, then went on tiptoes to kiss his cheek. “Goodnight, Doctor.”

“Goodnight, Rose Tyler.”

She didn’t let herself look back as she turned to leave, granting herself only a glance from the doorway. His hands were in his pockets and he was watching her with a pensive look. That looked vanished like a wisp of smoke, however, when he caught her looking at him, and he was suddenly giving her a dazzling grin. Rose returned it with a shy one of her own, then she left, making her way down the TARDIS’ corridors to her room, wondering how long she’d be able to keep going like this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next installment of the series will hopefully be up within a few weeks. I have some pretty significant life stuff going on, including a major surgery, but I'm about 9k words into the next story. Story 4 is going to be at least three chapters, possibly four or even five. It depends on what the muse demands. And maybe we'll see a familiar face in it, too... 
> 
> Just be patient with me. I promise to get it up as soon as I'm able. :)

**Author's Note:**

> second chapter in the next couple of days. :)


End file.
